Family
by bluexoctoberxchicka
Summary: One day, an unknown girl shows up claiming that she is Sasuke's sister. He takes her in. Soon after, his sister begins to help Sasuke see the world through a different point of view. SasukexSakura, NarutoxOC
1. Meeting Big Bro

**I've only read the manga up to volume nine so, if I get anything wrong then, oops. I've read a lot of the fan fictions, though so I have a pretty good grasp on what's going on. Oh-I'm a pretty strict believer in NarutoxHinata only so this is pretty strange for me to be writing something like this. Anyway-this will eventually contain hints of SasukexSakura too so be warned. : ) **

"Excuse me?" a small knocked on the door of the large Uchiha manor. She brought up her voice and knocked harder. "EXCUSE ME?!" she then brought her fist down to her side and took the small slip of paper out of her backpack. _Is this the right address? _She checked the envelope again and finally decided that she was where she needed to be. She took a glance at the manor. _Maybe it's condemned. It certainly looks bad enough. _

"Who are you?" a blonde girl asked with a mock in her voice. "If you're hear to ask my Sasuke-kun out, then sorry. He's taken." The blonde girl pushed the other girl out of the way and knocked on the door.  
"I am Kaori Uchiha. Whoever you're looking for isn't here. I already knocked."

The blonde girl turned around. "Uchiha?" Kaori nodded. "But-Sasuke insists that he's the only one left."

"Do you know anyone by the name of Hiashi Uchiha? He's who I came to see. I'm his daughter, you see, and it's his job to take care of me now that my mother is dead." Kaori explained.

The girl stared and seemed to be connecting her thoughts. "So that makes you Sasuke's sister. I wonder why he never told anyone about you, though." she finally said.

"That's probably because I _don't have _a sister. She's just looking for money. Both of you have no business here." Sasuke marched up to the manor and began fumbling for his keys.

"But she does look like you if you really look. See, she even has the same eyes as you." the blonde girl insisted.

"There's only one way to see if she's really my sister. Do you have the Sharingan?" he asked.

"Yup." Instantly the girls eyes turned from their onyx color to a blazing red.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Twelve. I'll be thirteen in May." she answered.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Kaori. I know why you don't know about me. Your father cheated on your mother. My mom is his cousin. She told your dad about me but he chose your mom instead."

"My father loved my mother. He would never-"

"Then why am I here today if he wouldn't do what I said he did? Listen, I know that this is hard to take in, but, I'm not trying to break up your family. I just want somewhere to stay. I don't have anyone else but your dad."

"You don't even have him. My brother killed them. A long time ago." he turned back toward the door and unlocked the door. By this time, the blonde haired girl had left. He was about to shut the door when she grabbed his hand.

"Please, just let me stay for tonight. I won't bother you, I promise. I have food and everything. Listen, I'll pay you rent. I have money. My mother wasn't exactly poor. Please. I don't have anywhere else to go. Tomorrow, I'll leave, I promise." The girl had tears in her eyes. "Please?"

He thought over his options. Finally, he said, "I don't want your money. You can stay. If I like you and I don't think you're a nuisance then you can stay for as long as you want."

The girl grinned and hugged him. "Thank you." They stayed like that for a moment until Sasuke began prying the girl off of him. "Oh, sorry." the girl sweat dropped and Sasuke began to head toward the kitchen.

"Do you fight?"

"Duh, mom made me get enrolled in my village's ninja academy. I'm at genin level right now, though. I left to find my father before they put us in teams. What level are you in?"

"Genin. We haven't been sorted yet. I'll talk to Iruka-sensei tomorrow to see if we can get you in a team."

"Thanks!" Kaori then took that opportunity to get a good look at her surroundings. She was sitting at a brown table which was in the middle of the room. Her new 'bro' was fixing something to eat at the stove. Behind her was a doorway to a living room, which held a fireplace at the far end and at least three couches.

The boy spoke up. "Do you like chicken?"

"Sure. But you don't have to make me anything. I have food remember?" she replied.

"I know I don't have to. When was the last time you had anything cooked properly?" he asked.

She blushed. "About two days, but really, I'm pretty much vegetarian."

The boy didn't say anything, but kept on cooking her some food. Finally, he put a few pieces of chicken on a plate and set it before her. He then got out two more plates and handed one to her. "Get what you want. I'll eat the rest." he began to cut up some tomatoes and put them into a bowl. **(In a lot of stories I've read, Sasuke has an addiction to tomatoes. I don't know if that's true though.) **After they were finished eating, he led her up the stairs and into a rather large bedroom. "You can stay in here for now." he told her.

"Who's bedroom was this?" she asked, taking a look at all of the clothes that were thrown around on the floor.

"My brothers. I haven't been in here since that day." he then left. She cleaned up the room as best as she could, picking up clothes, sorting through the clothes, etc. until she heard a quiet whining noise coming from her backpack. She opened the backpack and took out a small white puppy.

"Sorry, Allie. You hungry?" she took some dog food out of her bag and set it on the floor. Then she took out some newspaper and spread it on the floor. There was a bathroom connected to the bedroom and she filled a paper cup with water and set it next to the dog food. "'Kay, Al, I'm going to bed." True to her word, she laid down on the bed and soon, the dog joined her.

**Morning-**

**Sasuke's POV-**

"Hey. Wake up." I pushed her back desperately, trying to get her to wake up. "We got to go."

Kaori sat up immediately and I saw a dog that was sleeping under the covers. "Morning, bro." she got out of bed and pushed me out of the room. She shut the door. "Got to get dressed. Be down in a minute."

I went back down stairs to wait for her. I don't know why, but I feel like she is my sister. Like I have to protect her. I haven't felt that way since my parents died. I guess that this is good for me. She'll certainly give me something to do.  
"Okay! I'm ready!" she flew down the stairs and jerked open the door. She flew out the door as well and landed on her butt.

"Good job." I locked the door. "You don't even know where you're going, do you?" I asked.

"Nope. I'll figure it out though." She jumped up and followed me to the academy.

"Wait here." I went inside. "Sensei?"

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to ask you if my sister could attend here. She's passed her exam and she's my age."

"Where does she come from?"

**(Hey guys, I'm just gonna make something up so just go with me on this one.) **"The Air Country." **(They have that on Avatar so why not?)**

"Does she have any proof." he asked.

"Kaori, come here!"

Soon she came in. "What is it?"

"He wants proof that you're from the Air Country."

"I have the headband if that's what you mean." She dug around in her bag and then produced a headband like mine only with a swirl instead of the leaf symbol. She handed it to Iruka and he looked it over. "We'll get you a headband like your brother's and I'll see what we can do." he handed the headband back to her.

"Kaori, wait for me outside." she nodded and as soon as she was out of earshot, I said, "Master Iruka?" he turned around. "I'd appreciate it if she could be in my cell." Then I left.

**Later-**

"Team 7-Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Kaori, and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hey! That cell doesn't have three people!" an angry classmate yelled.

"We had to make an exception." Iruka said calmly. After all the students were separated into cells, they were introduced to their new teacher.

**Okay, guys I know that this sucks, so I don't mind if I get flamed or not. I have to read volume one again. But, Kaori's looks are as follows just incase you're wondering. Kaori looks just like Sasuke except for the fact that she has brown hair. She's quite the opposite in personality. That's why I thought that she and Naruto would make a good couple so yeah. Don't worry about Hinata, though, I have to do something for her, since she's my favorite character.** **If you have any suggestions for her (like pairings wise) then I would appreciate it. I'll probably have her just grow out of her crush on Naruto and have her crush move on to something else. I dunno, though. This is really hard for me to write though, because even I don't know what's going to happen. I have a knack for writing stories with confusing plots so-yeah. Anyway-please review and tell me what you thought about it. Bye!**


	2. Kaori's Past and Life Story

**I found out what Sasuke's father's name was! Fugaku (Or o or something?). I dunno, but that's the name I'm gonna use from now on. Fugaku sounds funky so I'll use Fugaku. I guess his mom's name is Mikito but that's what I'm going to use. I'm writing this from a 'warped ditzy American point of view' as Floyd would put it so please don't make fun of me for my stupidness and unknowledge of Japanese customs. Obviously, I'm not the only one because my friend Katie swears up and down that she saw a Wal-mart on the show.**

**Fourteen Years Earlier-**

"Hey! Come on in!" Kira Hino opened the door for him and plopped down on the couch.

He came in the small house and sat down on the opposite couch. "Listen...I need to talk to you about something..."

"I do too. We can't do this anymore." she cut him off.

"You know?" he asked.

"No. Know what?" she cocked an eyebrow. "What I was going to say was that we couldn't do this anymore because I'm with child." she grinned. "Isn't that great? You're gonna be a father."

"No. It's not great. Listen, I'm going to have to tell you something that may make you want to kill me." Her smile immediately disappeared. "I'm already a father. I have a wife. She told me today that she's pregnant with our second child. I can't just desert them-"

"But you'll leave me and my baby alone. With no protection, anything? Why didn't you tell me? Who is she?" she asked.

"Mikito Uchiha." he responded. "I didn't tell you because I thought that we were getting a divorce. My wife told me one day that she wasn't happy with our marriage and so I came to you. You have to understand. I have three people to take care of in my family already. I can't take care of you or your child too." He got up to leave.

"L-Listen to me! I just want one thing out of you." He turned around. He felt like he owed whatever it was to her. "I want you to be there. For her birth, I mean. And I want you to give me money to at least pay for her first few years."

"That's two things." He smiled. "Sure. Done. I'll send the money in the mail. Call me when you're give birth. I'll make an excuse or something." Then he left.

Kira sighed and walked to her room. Her room, like the rest of the house, was painted a beautiful yellow color. Her bed was yellow, along with her dressers, nightstands, and lamps. She walked over to her dresser and sat down on the chair (also yellow). She picked up a comb and ran it through her messy brown hair. She smiled softly and thought about the baby. She was fourteen weeks pregnant. "Kaori Faith Uchiha. Do you like that name?" she rested her hand on her stomach.

**Eight Years Later-**

"Mommy! Mommy wake up! IT'S CHRISTMAS! WAKE UP, MOMMY!" an eight year old girl ran into her mother's room. She jumped on the bed.

"Kaori! It's five in the morning." Her mother rolled over and put her pillow on her head.

Kaori frowned and then pulled the pillow over her mother's head. She made a puppy face and said, "Mommy, please? I really, really, want to open my presents." This routine had gone this way since Kaori was two.

Her mother sighed and got out of bed. She slipped on her bathrobe and followed her cheering daughter to the living room. She yawned and her daughter jumped up and down. "Which one's first? Which one?" she asked.

"This one." She handed her daughter an oddly shaped package.

Kaori grinned and began ripping the blue wrapping paper off of the package. "A puppy!" She grinned as she picked up a blonde haired dog out of box. "Thank you mommy!" she ran to her mother with the dog.  
Her mother smiled. "What's her name?" she asked.

"Allie." she replied.

"My middle name?" her mother seemed a little shocked that her daughter had named the dog after her.

"Yup. Since you picked her out." Kaori seemed to have forgotten all of her other presents and she played with her dog.

**Four Years Later-**

"Come child. There's nothing you can do now." an old woman began trying to pry a thirteen year old girl off of her dead mother's body. She soon gave up this task and retreated to the kitchen to make her and the girl some tea. After about an hour, the girl walked mutely into the kitchen. The woman set the tea down on the table and took a sip. "Kaori, you know that mourning for your mother is not what she would have wanted."

Kaori glared at her. "I know. I'm going to go to the Leaf Village to find my father after the burial."

"No. That is out of the question. You are under the orphanage's care. I can't have you wasting your time on such trivialities as your father. Besides, he wouldn't be suitable for taking care of you." The woman's eyes narrowed. The whole village knew of Kira Hino's love with her cousin. All anyone knew though was that he disappeared and didn't return until Kaori's birth. Even after their daughters birth, he wasn't seen. An occasional present or letter arrived for a few years, never once did the letters have a name or a clue as to who sent the present or letter. Abruptly the letters had stopped. All Chana Kyroso wanted to do was do away with all of the nonsense that had been going on since the child was born. In her mind, it served the girl's mother right. Putting the Wind Village in danger like that.

How had she put the village in danger? Well, since she had started seeing her cousin, all the village talked about was Kira Hino's love interests. And when she had given birth to Kaori, it distracted mothers and fathers so bad, that their attention was torn away from their children, to the future protectors of their homeland. Nothing should happen like that again. "You will move into the orphanage after your mother's burial. Someone has already taken your mother to be prepared for the ceremony. I will be here tomorrow morning to take you to the funeral." With that Chana gathered her things. Then, she left.

Kaori sat at the table for a moment. Suddenly, she got up and began to turn off all of the lights in the house. She grabbed a flashlight from the kitchen counter. She ran to her room and grabbed her largest backpack that she had. She then grabbed a few kunais. She wrapped them up in a leather bag. Then, she put the bag in her pocket. She threw on a jacket and grabbed a t-shirt and pair of pants at random from her closet. She shoved them in the first pocket of her backpack. She changed into the newest and best pair of sneakers she had. After that, she put a snowglobe that she had had since she was two in with her clothes, she also added a brush and a water bottle in with it. She ran to the bathroom and threw some soap and a rag in the second pocket of her backpack. She ran to the laundry room and shoved the washing machine into the wall. Behind the washing machine was a black safe. Kaori took her key to the safe out of her pocket and began shoving the money into the second pocket. Her mother had had her bank account cleaned out when she found out that she was sick. Soon, the safe was empty and Kaori's backpack weighed a lot. She then ran to the kitchen. She tore open a cabinet and began shoving canned food into her third pocket of her backpack. She then shoved a fork and a spoon inside after that, a leash for Allie. She ran outside and Allie padded up to the doorstep. She grabbed Allie and put her in her backpack. She explained to her dog that they were leaving and she was about to leave when she remembered an important thing. Her mom's billfold. She ran back in her house and had to take Allie out because she weighed down her backpack a lot more. She ran to her moms room. She was very careful in there because she didn't want to break anything. She took her mother's billfold off of her desk and checked to make sure the address was in there.She smiled as she saw her mother's picture. She looked around the room and went to her mother's jewelry box. She added the box to her backpack. Then she snapped the leash on Allie.

She walked out the back door of the only house she had known in all of her twelve years. "Bye mom." she whispered as she kissed the backdoor. Then, she let the darkness consume her as she ran through the woods on her way to the leaf village.

**Two Days Later-**

She had eaten a good percentage of the food and had ditched the flashlight a long time ago. The Leaf Village's gates were in sight. She passed through the gates without any problems, but when she asked an older woman how to get to the address on the envelope, people that had heard her stopped doing what they were doing and watched her in interest. The old woman told her where to go, but everyone continued to stare at her. She could see the mansion and she decided that she might make a better impression if Allie couldn't be seen. She put Allie in her bag and knocked on the door.

**Well, you know what happens after that. I still haven't read Volume 1 yet. I could while I was on photobucket, but I read Vampire Knight then. **


	3. Dog poop! Gross! Bad Allie!

**Hi. Sorry! I forgotted. No motivation. Bad homework. Evil Buds. You get the gist. The S word! (Schoo) Can't spell the whole word. Bad luck.**

**Muy Attentiones! Look on the bottom for an importent message. Really it's not important. Just some random thoughts. I'd like it if you could answer my very American questiones. GRACIAS!**

**Kaori's POV-**

"Okay. See you then." I began to walk back to the house and thought about what all of this was going to mean. Sasuke seems like a good person. Just a little distant. I can fix that, though. He seems a little...unpersony...like he's not human. I mean, how could anyone be _that _distant and quiet. Maybe he just needs to have someone to open up to. Living in a place like this could really make someone want to die, especially if you're living alone.

**An Hour Later-**

"Cut it out, Naruto!" Sakura, one of my teammates scolded another one of my teammates. It's obvious that she has a crush on my brother (Not like she tries to hide it.). Naruto, the one Sakura was pissed of at is kind of a doofus. He was, at the moment, looking out the door to the room we were in, trying to find any sign of our teacher.

"Why are we the only cell whose teacher hasn't shown up yet?!" He asked, frustrated. "All the other teams have already gone off with their teachers. Even Master Iruka has gone!" He suddenly jumped up on a table with an eraser in his hand. He began to wedge the eraser into the top of the door. He jumped down. "It's what he gets for making us wait!!"

"Grow up!" Sakura put her hands on her hips. "I want no part of it!" She huffed.

"I do." I grinned. "Count me in!"

"No way could a superior shinobi be caught by a simple booby trap!" Sasuke told us.

Just then, our teacher came in. Bonk! The eraser hit him on the head. "Ha! Gotcha! Good one!" Naruto laughed.  
"I'm sorry, sensei. I tried to stop him, but Naruto..." Sakura trailed off.  
"Hmmm...how shall I put this? Based on my first impression, I'd have to say... I hate you!" We then followed him out to a bridge (A/N: Is that what that is? I don't know. That's what it's going to be though.). "Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves."

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"You know, the usual, your favorite thing...what you hate most...dreams, ambitions, hobbies, things like that."

"Help us out here, coach. You go first. Show us how its done." Naruto insisted.

"That's right...after all, you're a complete stranger to us. A mystery." Sakura joined in.

"Oh...me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business...anyway, I have lots of hobbies..."

"Hey... He said a lot...but all we really learned was his name." Sakura muttered.

"Now it's your turn. Starting with you on the right."

"Me, right?! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Master Iruka treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku Noodle Bar!! What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water. My dream is to one day...be a better shinobi than Lord Hokage! And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last! My hobbies are pranks and practical jokes I guess."

"Next!"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about my "dreams" that's just a word...but what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there's someone I've sworn...to kill." We all stared at him.

After a silence, I spoke up, "My turn! My name is Kaori Uchiha. I hate dolls, onions, and pink. I like dogs, tv, and blue. I don't have a dream. My hobbies are...art and sports."

"And finally, the young lady..."

"I am Haruna Sakura. My favorite thing is...well it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy...and that boy is...Uh...let's move on to my dream." She paused and squealed like a pig, blushing. "I hate...Naruto!" The boy next to Sasuke looked appalled at what she had said about him and looked like he was going to cry. "My hobbies are-"

Our master cut her off-"I think we understand each other." After that, he handed us huge packets of paper that he said was the guidelines for training tomorrow.

**The Next Night**

**Normal POV**

"Oh my god!" Kaori sprawled out on the couch, but instantly got up again. "Allie!!" the dog came running out of the kitchen, but when she saw the mess on the couch, she ran away. Kaori ran after her while Sasuke sighed and began to clean up the _dog poop._

Kaori came back with the dog in her arms, whining. She put the dog down. "Did you make that mess?" The dog whined in reply.

"I don't think I have any other dogs, Kaori." Sasuke muttered.

"Did I ask you?" Kaori yelled. "We've talked about this, Al. When I'm not here, you _do not poop on stuff._"

"She can come with you next time, you know." Sasuke came back in the room and sat down on the couch.

"Well, for your punishment...don't sit on Sasuke." Kaori went to her room to change, leaving the dog and Sasuke in the room.

The dog immediately jumped up on Sasuke when Kaori was out of sight. "No." he put the dog on the floor. The dog jumped on his lap again, this time curling up into a ball on his lap. _I can't put her down, Kaori will yell at me for being mean to her. I can't keep her up here because Kaori will get mad at her. _

"I'm back. Sasuke? What are you doing to my dog?" She put her hands on her hips.

Sasuke, unfortunately, was holding the dog by it's front paws and back paws, with it's front paws in one hand and its back paws in the other. "I was...putting it up on my lap. I've never...held a dog before." he lied.

"You haven't?" she seemed to be shocked. "Well...okay. But that is _not_ how you hold a dog." She took his hands away from the dog and placed it down in his lap. The dog curled up in a ball again.

The room was silent for a while and Kaori spoke up. "Sasuke? Why do you like that fire technique you used on sensei so much? I saw you use it probably two times today."

"It's one of the only ones my dad ever taught me. We were never exactly close. It was like...I didn't exist." Sasuke looked away.

All of a sudden, Kaori grinned and jumped off the couch. "Kaori, I don't like that look on your face."

"Tomorrow, we're gonna get you a dog, Sasuke!"

"No, we're not. I'm not an animal person."

"Says the man that has a dog on his lap." she picked Allie up. "You need to get close to someone, Sasuke. That way, you won't feel the hurt."

"What are you? A psychologist?"

**I didn't want to include the fight between them and Kakashi for three reasons**

**1. I'm too lazy. It's too much work! It took me forever to find Volume One on Photobucket.**

**2. I suck at fight scenes. I'm much better at the humor/romantic scenes. I've never written a fight scene. Except for one on the Buffy fandom. And behold...It sucked. Big time.**

**3. I wanted to hold off on the whole 'let's see what her abilities are' thing cause I want to surprise you. I'll include a fight scene where their fighting Zabuza.**

**My random thought of the day/week/month/year: PICK ONE**

**Day-Why is Sasuke's name pronounced funny? If you sound it out, it sounds like SaSuek.**

**Week-Why is Neji's name pronounced funny? If you sound it out, it sounds like NayHay. That's the way I pronounced it anyway. I refuse to pronounce it NEGI.**

**Month-Listen to this dude's name at my school: Grunjkumar. No lie. He's like one of my best friends and I don't know how to pronounce it. Sad huh?**

**Year-Why isn't there a law protecting people's personal space? Floyd is my best friend and he snuck up on me and scared me. I...kicked him. In the place of no tomorrow. I apologized like a million times. I can only imagine how celebs feel.**

**BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-deniserichardson**


End file.
